True Love's Kiss
by The Devil Wears Westwood
Summary: Belle and Rumple had broken up weeks before she was shot by Captain Hook. In those weeks, she had fallen in love with her best friend. And Ruby can't imagine living life without Belle having her memories. Just a silly little oneshot I felt like writing after I finished rewatching "Tiny" (2x13). RedBeauty


**AN: RedBeauty oneshot that I had to write after being inspired by rewatching Tiny from season 2.**

* * *

Ruby took a deep breath, reaching from all around the kitchen as she packed up some of Belle's favorite things. She thought of her gorgeous friend, alone, scared, and memories all gone. How they used to laugh together, how they used to be the best of friend. All the memories ran through her mind. She smiled as she picked up the novel, dusting off the cover.

_Belle had once shown her all the wonders of her little library, insisting that she read this one. A few days after Belle had officially called off thing with Rumpelstiltskin. Even though it had broken the beauty's heart to pieces, Red sincerely hoped that it would help her advances. The only reason she had even agreed to come to the library that day was so she could spend some one on one time with the woman she found her heart rate accelerating around. She hadn't looked at another man since she had ended up eating Peter and had given up on love altogether._

"What are you waiting for, open the book!" Belle's voice chimed her voice as soft as a musical tune. Ruby's heart pounded with every word, looking through the pages.

"I'm just not sure about this, I haven't had much time for reading since I was on the run," she replied, eyeing her friend's lips. They looked soft, plush, and the pale pink glow was like a siren's song, beckoning for her to press her own red ones against them, securing her hands on her small, curvy hips.

What Ruby hadn't noticed was she had taken a step closer to Belle, her friend's back gently pressing against the book cart behind her. "Ruby?" Belle asked, looking at her curiously.

"Belle, I…" was all she could muster from her lips as she pressed her lips against Belle's gently. She pulled away, afraid of her reaction. This was Belle! Until recently, she had been Rumpelstiltskin's true love! And now, here she was in the home he had given her, kissing the recently single woman. She was taken back when Belle's hands found her face, gently cupping it as she pulled the other woman in for another kiss. Ruby's small hands found their way onto Belle's hips, pulling their bodies closer to each other. Ruby smiled as Belle twirled her hands through her dark locks, stroking them gently as the kiss continued.

They had been seeing each other in secret ever since. While Belle might have been moving on slowly, it was clear that Rumpelstiltskin had every intention of winning her back. Endless calls, flowers, and sweet notes flooded the library. But Belle never seemed to pay much attention to them anymore. Her afternoons were filled with time with Ruby, reading poetry together and taking picnics by the docks. Ruby hadn't felt this happy in her entire life. And then the accident had happened. Belle was just going with Rumpelstiltskin to ensure that he made it safely across the town line. Even though Belle was no longer in love with him, Ruby knew that she still cared for her former lover. She wanted him to be happy, to find the good that was still somewhere inside of him. And after she had seen him across the line, she was going to reveal their secret relationship to him; Belle knew that he would want her to be happy. Ruby was just afraid of his temper, afraid of what falling in love and being in this relationship might stem in the back of the Dark One's mind.

But before Belle had gotten the chance to tell him, before he had the chance to cross the line, he grasped her face in his own hands, kissing her. And that's what led to this mess. Captain Hook must have still assumed that they were together—much like everyone else in this town. And he had shot her love in the back, making her fall across the town line. And now Belle couldn't remember anything. She didn't remember Ruby, she didn't remember Storybrooke for what it was, and the most tragic part was she didn't remember herself.

And that was what had brought her to the hospital that day. Even if Belle couldn't remember her, Ruby had to see her. She had to know that she was okay. She could have lost her forever if it hadn't been for Gold's magic retrieving the bullet and sealing up the wound.

"Hi," she whispered, coming in from around the corner. Belle turned around, startled. It threatened to break Ruby's heart from every single corner.

"Hi," she replied, pulling herself further back in her chair. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah. We were…friends," she replied with a smile. "I just wanted to bring you some things, make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, I think. I'm not really sure what's happened to me. Or who "me" is. All I know, all I remember is that accident and that man. That man with…with the fire. It was just like magic!"

Ruby gently placed her hand on Belle's trying to soothe her. "Shh," she whispered, desperate to calm down her love. All she wanted to do was remind her. "Please, calm down Belle."

"People keep calling me that. It doesn't really sound like a real name."

Ruby smiled gently. "Oh, it's a beautiful name. Belle French. Beautiful, beautiful Belle French," she whispered, leaning into her gentle kiss.

Belle's eye closed at the kiss, before they shot open. As Ruby pulled away, hoping that her girlfriend wouldn't freak out. She knew she shouldn't have done that, but she couldn't help herself. She had been so overjoyed that he had survived the gunshot. Her heart could barely contain all of the emotions that it had felt over the last 24 hours. But Belle just smiled gently at her, tears pouring out of her eyes gently.

"Oh Ruby," she whispered, pulling her in for another soft kiss. Ruby felt the tears start to stream down her face as her love whispered her name back to her.

"Belle, you remember," Ruby cried, stroking a stray hair from her face.

"True Love's kiss, dearie," a voice whispered from the shadows. A broken looking Mr. Gold approached from the shadows, watching as Ruby tensed, but held onto Belle's hand tightly. "No, it's quite alright."

"Rumpel, I am truly sorry," Belle whispered.

"No Belle, it is I who am sorry. I pushed you too far away from me and expected you to remain my true love. I am just glad you remember who you are. I wish you nothing but happiness," he replied, turning towards Ruby. "Love her, as much and more than she deserves."

"I will," Ruby replied softly. The older man gently limped from the room, leaving the two lovers cuddling together on the sofa.


End file.
